Ruler of the World
by hayley18
Summary: Max is a popular singer but what will happen when the Flock tries to find her? Why did they leave her in the first place? Will Max forgive them?
1. Erid Maximum

Max sat on the couch, looking out her balcony door. New York City's skyscraper landscape always made her think of the Flock. She didn't know why; they just did.

She sighed as she took another sip of sparkling apple cider. She wasn't in this year, anymore. Or the year before that; in fact, she was in the past of five years ago.

"_Angel, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked. She was crying silently as we were flying. She just turned away from me and flew to Fang, who wrapped his strong arms around her. I felt a tenth of my heart break in that moment. _

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

"_Do you need help getting that, Gazter?" I ask, ruffling his hair. I reached for the cereal box._

"_No, I got it," he says, grabbing my hand and taking it off his head._

"_Okay, but call me if you need me," I said, warily. As I walked out of the room, I heard him call for help from Iggy. A tenth of my heart broke in that moment._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

"_Nudge, do you want pizza tonight?" I asked her. She shook her head profusely. "Okay, I'll go ask the other guys," I said, confused. Nudge _never _turned down pizza._

"_Nudge, do you want pizza tonight?" Fang asked Nudge._

"_Of course!" she yelled._

_A tenth of my heart broke in that moment._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_I was walking by Fang and Iggy's room when I heard them talking. _

"_Max is getting really annoying, you know?" I heard Iggy ask Fang. I stifled my gasp and kept listening._

_I heard the moment of cloth and I guessed that it was Fang shrugging._

"_She still treats me like a kid. It gets really bothersome," Iggy said._

"_Yeah, she calls you one of the kids." Fang. Why must you give away my secrets?_

"_But you still love her?" Love? WTF?!_

"_Some of the time," Fang said. _Only some of the time!? _Was there something wrong with me?_

"_I don't." And one of the tenths of my heart that held Iggy, broke._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

"_Fang," I said, starting it slow, "do you like me?"_

"_Why would I be dating you if I didn't like you?" Fang asked, a smile playing on his lips._

"_I like you too." I waited a second before asking, "I love you, actually."_

_Fang looked taken aback. He obviously wasn't expecting this. I think I saw a bead of sweat crawl down his forehead._

"_Max, the Flock has made up their minds. We're leaving." And then the rest of my heart broke._

Max sighed and took another sip of her drink, willing herself not to cry. All those kids – they were nothing to her anymore. She had a life, a job, a boyfriend.

She was Erid Maximum.

She ruled the World.

**Ah hahaha! I just came up with this idea. You like? Btw, she doesn't actually rule the World, she's just one of the most popular singers in the World. Yah, I know it's one of **_**those **_**fanfics. I've just always wanted to do one of these. So live with it.**

**~Hayley 3**


	2. Brown eyes

Fang sat on the couch, watching TV. It was one of those shows on MTV of VH1 (he could never tell the difference) where there were a lot of music videos. The one he was currently watching was actually pretty good. It was by a girl…

Named Erid Maximum.

The first part of the video started with her and her supposed boyfriend having a fight. Then she was in a dark room, sitting on a dark purple bed.

_In your brown eyes I walked away  
In your brown eyes I couldn't stay  
In your brown eyes, you watch her go  
And turn the record on  
And wonder what went wrong  
_

_What went wrong_

If everything was everything  
But everything is over  
Everything could be everything  
If only we were older

Guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you  
And your brown eyes

In your brown eyes, I was feeling low  
'cause they're brown eyes and you never know  
Got some brown eyes, but I saw her face  
I knew that it was wrong  
So baby, turn the record on  
Play that song

Where everything was everything  
But everything is over  
Everything could be everything  
If only we were older  
Guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you  
And your brown eyes

_Brown eyes_

Everything was everything  
But baby it's the last show  
Everything could be everything  
But it's time to say goodbye so  
Get your last fix, and your last hit  
Grab your old girl with her new tricks  
Honey yeah

_It's no surprise  
I got lost in your brown eyes_

In your brown eyes  
Brown, brown eyes  
Your brown eyes  
Brown, brown eyes  
Got some brown eyes  
Brown, brown eyes  
Your brown eyes

By now they had a close up of her big, brown eye. A tear came out and splattered across the ground. In the reflection of the splatter, you could see her supposed boyfriend walking away.

And Fang could've sworn he was crying.

**Poor Fang! He was crying 'cause the song connected to Max and him a lot. Also the song is Brown eyes by Lady Gaga.**

**~Hayley3**


	3. Angel's grudge

Fang knocked on Angel and Nudge's door. Nudge opened it up a crack and looked at Fang.

"What?" she asked, the venom in her voice flowing freely.

"Um, I wanted to know if you guys were going to school this year," he asked. Every year, he gave them the choice to go to school if they wanted to. Of course, this really wasn't what he wanted to ask them, but it will do.

Just then, the door flew open to show eleven-year-old Angel standing there, with her hair literally in a flaming halo around her. Her eyes bore into Fang, making him step back a bit.

You see, Angel hadn't been out of her room for five years. She has just held the biggest grudge on Fang for making them leave Max.

"My bags are already packed. I'm going to the city," she said.

"What? That's all the way across the country!" Fang said.

"So?" Angel said, venomously. Nudge was standing faithfully beside her, with her bags in her hands.

"Why do you want to go to school in the city?" Fang asked.

"Because that's where Max is," she said.

"How do you know that?"

"She got a new power three years ago. She can tell where someone is – no matter the distance," Nudge explained. Nudge had held a grudge against Fang too, but not as bad as Angel's.

"Okay then, just let me get my bags together and then we'll leave, okay? We'll take a plane, because it's quicker." The girls both nodded. Iggy and Gazzy had moved in with Iggy's parents. They gave them their own house in the middle of nowhere somewhere in Colorado. Gazzy likes it there.

In a matter of seconds, Angel had somehow gotten three tickets to New York, Fang had packed all his bags and Nudge had gotten to figure out who Shannon picked on Parental Control. Fang rushed them to the airport and they got on with three minutes to spare. The plane ride was extremely long and boring and it was five in the morning when they got to New York so they had to check into a small hotel near the airport. The next morning, they would search for Max, but tonight they would sleep.

**Just saying, I love Angel the best out of the kids. She's so awesome.**

**~Hayley 3**


	4. Maxi meet Flock

Max sat up in her bed, sweat running down her face.

"No…" she said. "It was just a dream, Max. Don't worry." And with that, she laid back down.

Only to have the alarm go off ten seconds later, making her jump. She groaned and turned it off. She walked to her closet, opening it up. Inside held thousands and thousands of shirts, pants, skirts, even some dresses. It was Max's hellhole.

But Erid's wonderland.

She instantly picked out her white see-through, off the shoulder top with a black tank underneath. She chose black tuxedo shorts and then she deemed herself ready to face the world.

"Wait!" she yelled. She ran to her vanity and put on a pair of sunglasses. "All good." And then she walked out the door and into the street. The paparazzi were instantly all over her, yelling questions. She tried to answer them as nicely as she could but, at times, she wanted to break their necks.

"Erid! Who did you write Brown Eyes about?!" Max stopped dead in her tracks. And then she started walking again.

"Just an old boyfriend." She shook it off politely.

"What was his name?"

"I don't see how that would be important. Now could you guys let me through? I need a latte," Max said, pushing her way into Starbucks. She heard at least twenty people suck in their breath at the sight of her. She walked up to the girl at the counter.

"Monique," Max fought her urge to wince, "I'll have a latte, please."

"Yes, Ms. Maximum. Or could I call you Erid?" Monique said, a bit frazzled.

"Erid is fine." Max smiled at her. She ran into the back room and Max sat down at a table. She looked up as the bell rang – signaling that the door was opening. In walked a black sixteen-ish girl, a cute little blonde girl and a tall, dark older boy.

"Um, Erid…?" Max looked up at Monique and smiled. She got up to get her latte and accidently backed up into the tall, dark guy. He instantly grabbed her elbow and steadied her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm such a klutz. Hi, I'm Erid Maximum. And you are…?" Max rambled. The little girl and the African American girl were absolutely bouncing up and down.

And then she recognized them and her face fell. She really wished she didn't ask him who he was.

Because she already knew who they were.

"I'm Fang and these are my sisters Nudge and Angel," he said, obviously bored.

"Hi Fang." Max turned away from them, stunned. Why didn't Fang recognize her? All those years… you'd think he would recognize her but no. Max fought back tears. She sat back at her table and she heard the two girls talking to Fang. He looked at Max and then realization dawned in his eyes.

And at that exact moment Max's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked, avoiding Fang's eyes.

"Get over here. NOW!" Max's manager, Ella – yes, her sister – yelled.

"Chill Ella. I'm coming down Broadway right now," she lied with ease.

"No you're not. I'm looking at you sitting in Starbucks right now." Max looked out the window and – sure enough – there was a pissed off Ella. Max rolled her eyes and made a show of hanging up. Ella scowled and then stomped in.

"Maaxx…" Ella warned. Max sighed and then followed her out the door just as Brown Eyes came on in Starbucks.

**Haha Fang didn't remember her!**

**And yes, you guys will see why Fang left Max. I just have to figure out why first…**

***Starts hard thinking process***


	5. Here comes the band

How could he _not _remember her? They _were _in love for like fourteen years or something, right? Now she was nineteen. She didn't care about him anymore.

As she walked in, a flurry of activity began.

"Erid! We need you to sign this!"

"Ms. Maximum! Donovy Pictures called! They want you to do an interview with them!"

"Erid! Get your butt over here we need to practice!" Max turned towards that voice. It was none other than her guitarist/boyfriend/best friend. She ran to Aaron 'Arson' Henderson. Only the band members called him Arson because he was obsessed with fire. Loved everything about it.

"Aaron!" Max said as she jumped into his arms. He laughed and kissed her.

"Aw! Just what we need! First thing in the morning! PDA, much?" Kendall Hart said, joking around. Kendall was like a big brother to the three girls in the band. He was also the drummer.

"Oh, shut up, Ken-doll!" Hillary smacked her twin brother across the face. Hil was the bassist. Both Hil and Kendall were from the Bronx.

"Good morning, E!" said Naomi Wilkes. She was Max's backup singer and the sweetest thing. She was only fifteen – making her the youngest one in the band – but she had the lungs of a God. She could hold a note – without wavering – for a whole minute and then some.

"Morning everyone!" Max said. They knew about Max's old life (including the wings, Fang and the Flock) but they were all okay with it. "Guess who I saw today?"

"OH! Shakira! Beyonce! Britney Spears! Omigosh!" Naomi pulled her voice down to a whisper. "You saw Taylor Lautner, didn't you?" Then she started screaming again. "OMG! And you didn't give him my _number?_ Why? I love him! We're going to get married soon!" Max silently thanked Kendall for putting his hand over her mouth. In a lot of ways, Naomi was like Nudge. Almost the same skin color, same motormouth (Only Naomi could go on for longer), and the same taste in fashion.

"No, Nai. I saw Nudge, Angel and Fang," Max said and everyone's jaws dropped.

"You _saw _them? What happened? Tell me _everything!_" Hil said, like the little gossip she is.

"Well, I went to Starbucks and got a latte – like I do every morning – and then they came in and I didn't recognize them at first but then I recognized the girls and then I was like ' oh then this must be Fang. Shit!' and then I ran back to my table and the girls – they recognized me, Fang didn't – told Fang who I was – and not Erid, either. And then Ella got mad at me and dragged me back here before they could come say stuff to me," Max said. Over the years, Max got better at the rambling aspect of life.

All their jaws were literally on the floor (metaphorically, of course). "You- and you- Omigod!" Hil's face lit up in a plan.

"Oh, Ella! I have to get some coffee and I want E to come with me!" Max's eyes widened at her plan. They were going to find them.

"Whatever. Just be back before lunch!" Ella yelled as they ran out the door.

And they were headed to the Starbucks where Fang was.

**Ooh! Cliffy. Ish.**

**Whatevs.**

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner. The thingy majig wouldn't let me! So I wrote like eleven chapters and I'm gonna post them all! But I think I'll leave off like one so that it'll be not-cramped.**

**~Hayley**


	6. M gets mad Ken get beat up and Ellayells

MPOV

We ran to Starbucks and – sure enough – they were still there. We ran up to the counter and Hil got some cold water. She ordered me a muffin and a bottle of cold water as well.

"Hi-il!" I said.

"Shush it, E," she said as we sat.

"But _Hil!_" I whisper-yelled at her.

"But _what?!_" she asked, matching my tone.

I didn't have time to answer her 'cause someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and there stood Nudge and Angel.

"Hi Max!" they said, bouncing up and down. I mentally rolled my eyes and Angel frowned at me. Oh yeah. Mind reader stuff.

Seeing their faces reminded me of what they did. I turned away from them.

"Max isn't my name anymore. It's Erid," I said. "Come on Hil."

"But I haven't gotten my drink yet," she said. I narrowed my eyes at her and she did the same to me. She cracked first and started laughing. I joined in. Just then, my cell phone rang and Hil got up to get our stuff.

"Hullo?" I answered.

"E. Ella is _furious! _Get down here before the place goes BOOM!" Kendall said, mock scared.

"That reminds me. I am da Bomb, so Blow me up." Kendall and I shared a laugh at his prior stupidity.

"Tick, tick BOOM! And whatnot. Whatever. Catch you later. By the way, are you at the Starbucks near that really good pizza place?" he asked.

"Yeah. Mama Gepatto's. So, catch you lates, Ken-doll," I said, bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut up, E," he said, a smile playing in his voice. I hung up as Hil was coming back.

"Who was that?" she asked politely.

"No one."

"E. Who _was_ that?"

"_No _one."

"_E…_"

"_Hil…"_

And then the door burst open and my best friends came tumbling in.

"Hey E! What's shakin'?" Kendall asked, sitting on my lap. I pushed him off and he fell to the ground.

"Nice one, babe," Aaron commented. I smiled and he pulled up a chair next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

I kissed him and everyone groaned. I smiled sheepishly at them and blushed.

"Eew! PDA, much?! I swear, if I ever get a BF – that's boyfriend for all you _'older citizens'_ – I swear I won't do _half _the stuff you two do. I mean…ew. And" Naomi was rambling again.

"Someone shut her up, please. By ears are bleeding!" Kendall joked. Naomi reached over and slapped him, as did Hil and I.

"Shut up, Ken-doll," I said, smiling.

"Alright, Malibu Barbie," he said, smiling evilly. Aaron and Hil stifled laughter while Naomi just screamed "BURN!!!" at the top of her lungs for the longest she could go.

"What was that?" I asked, menacingly.

"You heard me," he said, obviously proud of himself.

This is our table layout – just so you know.

(From left to right in circular formation) Me, Aaron, Hil, Kendall, and finally Naomi.

Okay, back to the present.

I lunged across the table for Kendall. He moved out of the way just in time. I got to my feet and chased him all the way outside. I chased him for a block before finally tackling him once we were in front of Starbucks again. I got in a good punch and then stood up, extending my hand out to him in truce. He grabbed it and I helped him up. He would definitely get a black eye from that.

When we came back in, Aaron and Hil were rolling on the ground with laughter. Naomi was stressing over the fact that one of my halter's straps broke and my hair was all messed up.

"And we'll have to fix this," she said, licking her finger. I flinched away as she tried flattening my hair with the finger.

"Keep your saliva- filled hands offa me!" I yelled.

"Aaron, Kendall." The boys complied and held me back as Naomi and Hil fixed up my outfit. I struggled the whole time until Aaron kissed me. I stopped struggling instantly.

"All done," the girls chirped happily.

"You know, it woulda gone by faster if _someone _didn't keep struggling," Hil said. I had half a mind to punch her and the other half was willing me to slap her. So I reached out and hit her playfully on the arm. We both smiled.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS IGNORING MY CALLS?! UGH! NEVERMIND, JUST GET GOING BACK TO THE STUDIO! HURRY UP!" Ella came in, yelling. Well, I can tell you, we rushed our asses outta there. But not before I caught Nudge, Angel and Fang's eyes. I pulled away quickly, sure that I was blushing.

**Ooh! Next chapter, Max has a song for you! Maybe two!**

**So anyway, I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner but I got this thing that was like 'Document has failed. Keep trying or contact one of our officials for help.' Whatever. (But thankfully it has started working again! HUZZAH!) lmwwo**

**~Hayley**


	7. Wishes and Not Anymore

MPOV

We came back to the studio and got in our positions. First, we were practicing for the show, then we were shooting a music video and then we had a radio interview.

We started off with one of my favorites: Not Anymore. It was about a guy cheating on you with these other girls. It kind of related to me and Fang. You know, the Lissa thing and a few other girls along the way **(There was a space between book five and when the Flock left her where they went to school)**

It started off with a bit of piano as I was talking: **(Stuff in parenthesis is Naomi)**

Talking: _This is dedicated to  
This, This, This is dedicated to  
Mmm, well if you're feeling like I'm feeling, then this is dedicated to you_

Singing: _Well, Ive been the super girlfriend  
Let you think that nothing bother me  
Like when you go out with your friends  
And people bring me back the stories  
The stories bout them other girls  
Bout this one, and that one, and those three  
So when I ask a simple question (Where were you last night?)  
You wanna yell and scream and try to flip it on me_

No, No, No (No, No)  
Is anybody else just fed up?  
If you heard it all before, fore, fore (fore, fore)  
Then right where you are just get up  


_Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Cause Ive dried my eyes and I realized  
I deserve somebody that'll treat me right  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Because I know my word so you can keep  
That drama, I dont want it anymore  
Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore_

Mmm, no more settling for less  
I'm looking for that kind of man  
That's gonna give his best, cause I'm giving my best  
A man that wants to cherish this  
And knows exactly how to woo me  
Not some silly little boy  
Who wants my goodies cause he took me to the movies

No, No, No (No, No)  
Is anybody else just fed up?  
If you heard it all before, fore, fore (fore, fore)  
Then right where you are just get up

Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Cause I've dried my eyes and I realized  
I deserve somebody that'll treat me right  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Because I know my word so you can keep  
That drama, I don't want it anymore  
(Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore  
Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore) Walking out the door  
(Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore) No, not anymore  
(Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore  
Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore  
Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore) Not no more, not no more, I'm gone  
(Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore) No

All parenthesis talking: _(This is dedicated to) Better leave in a day  
(This, this, this is dedicated to) Wipe the tears from my face  
(Mmm, well if you feeling like I'm feeling, then this is dedicated to you) If you feel me say_

Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Cause Ive dried my eyes and I realized  
I deserve somebody that'll treat me right  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Because I know my word so you can keep  
That drama, I don't want it anymore  
Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore

I've always loved that song. Especially the talking part. I don't know why. Sometimes I'll change the part that says 'If you're feeling like I'm feeling' to 'if you're feeling like a villan,' like I'm talking to the person that was the heart-breaker.

And then we were to start shooting the music video for Wishes. It's about me kinda thinking about Fang.

Talking: _The saddest thing is you could be anything, that you could want.  
We could've been everything, but now we're not.  
Now it's not anything at all.  
_

Singing: _The hardest part was getting this close to you  
and giving up this dream I built with you.  
A fairy tale that isn't coming true.  
You've got some growing up to do._

I wish we could have worked it out.  
I wish I didn't have these doubts,  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now.  
I wish I didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and I.  
I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye.

After all the things you put me through,  
tell me why I'm still in love with you.  
And why am I, why am I still waiting for your call?  
You broke my heart, I'm taking it back from you.  
And taking back the life I gave to you.  
Life goes on before and after you.  
I've got some growing up to do.

I wish we could have worked it out.  
I wish I didn't have these doubts,  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now.  
I wish I didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and I.  
I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye.

It's time I say my last goodbye.  
Goodbye, Goodbye, It's time I say my last goodbye.

I wish we could have worked it out.  
I wish I didn't have these doubts,  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now.  
I wish I didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and I.  
I wish that I could stop this wishing and  
just say my last goodbye

its time i said my last goodbye.  
Goodbye, Goodbye, It's time I say my last goodbye.  
its time i said my last goodbye.  
Goodbye, Goodbye, It's time I say my last goodbye.

We finished up quickly, not exactly shooting it yet (that was just the recording part). Ella then rushed us to the radio station where we were having our interview.

Oh, gosh. Today was just getting better and better.

**Ooh! Something's up my sleeve, but what? So who's your favorite character from this so far? I personally like Hil, Naomi or Kendall. Aaron seems like a player (to me and since I'm the writer he **_**is a**_** player).**

**~Hayley**


	8. The Radio Show

MPOV

So we were sitting in the radio station swirly chairs, holding the microphones that were hanging from the walls up to our mouths. Hil and Nai were sitting on either side of me. Aaron was sitting on the other side of Hil and Kendall on the other side of Nai.

The radio station guy – Paulie Paul – was sitting across from us.

"And we're live in five, four, three, two" he mouthed one and then there was a lot of loud stuff going on. I figured it was his opening stuff, but it was very annoying.

"And we're here. I'm Paulie Paul and today our special guests are…_Erid Maximum and her band! _I know most of you have heard her song 'Brown Eyes' and her two upcoming songs 'Not Anymore' and 'Wishes' but here we are today, to tell you that Ms. Maximum is actually a very down-to-Earth kind of girl. As well as her other band mates.

"So tell me, Erid – may I call you that? – will you introduce us to your band?"

I leveled the microphone to my mouth more. "Yeah Paulie Paul, you can call me Erid. And I'm pretty sure my bandmates would like to introduce themselves." I grinned at them and we started with Aaron.

"Hey, I'm Aaron Henderson. I'm E's guitarist and we're dating. I think it's two months now," he said. I nodded and he smiled.

"I'm Hillary Hart – E's bassist and best friend – but you can call me Hil." She smiled and we went skipped Nai and went to Kendall.

"Hey, I'm Kendall Hart – E's drummer, Hil's older brother, the jokester and the only cool one in the band." With that, everyone laughed.

"Hey! You're only older by three minutes, Ken-doll!" Hil yelled.

"Hil, you and Malibu Barbie can shush," he laughed.

"I am _not _Malibu Barbie!" I joked.

"_Sure _you're not, E," he said, his smile growing wider.

"_Anyways… _I'm Naomi Wilkes. I'm fifteen and E's backup singer. I'm also the littlest one in the group by a good four years, but I can hold a note longer than everyone. But I think E might be able to hold longer. Possibly. I don't know. Oh yeah! I ramble a lot, but I'm really sweet. You guys should come to our show sometime! Maybe we could hold a contest for tickets, Paulie Paul. Can I call you Double P? Paulie Paul sounds like an idiot's name. But could we have a contest? We could give them backstage passes and everything! Please!" I put my hand over her mouth and smiled.

"Don't worry. She wasn't even _close _to finished," I said.

"Anyways, I think that it would be fine if we had a contest. Do you have the stuff now?" Double P asked.

"Of course. Ella – my sister and manager – made sure I didn't leave without them. So, here's the question. What was my nickname when I was little and why? We'll be taking callers now." As soon as I said it, thirty callers started calling.

Kendall picked up the first one.

"Paul's Pizzaria. Would you like a big pie or a small drink?" he asked.

"Oh Kendall, shut up. Hello? You're on line with Erid," I said.

"Ohmigod, really? Holy shit! This is so awesome! Anyways the answer to the question is obvious. Your nickname was E 'cause that's the first letter of your first name. Right?" She sounded a little Malibu Barbie-ish.

"May I ask who this is?"

"Yeah. Lissa. I'm from Virgina." Oh God. Could it be? No. Too much of a coincidence.

"Oo. I'm sorry Lissa, but you're incorrect. Goodbye." When I hung up with her about forty callers hung up – only leaving ten.

Nai picked up the next one.

"Hey, you're on with Naomi. What's your name and where ya from?" Nai asked.

"Hey, we're Ariel, Tiffany and Nick Ride. Erid, you're childhood nickname was Max because your name used to be Maximum. _Ride._" Oh God. No…

"Congratulations! You get the tickets. All you have to do is come down to the studio and claim your prize! See you soon!" Nai hung up with them as I was hyperventilating. Ariel, Tiffany, Nick. Meaning? Angel, Nudge Fang. Damn. Damn. Damn.

"E?"

"Oh yeah. Here's our new song: Not Anymore. Followed by another one of our new songs: Wishes. And then it will be followed by Brown Eyes. Signing off now. This is Erid Maximum. See ya!" I turned off my mike as the other four signed off and turned their mikes off too. We heard the beginning of Not anymore as we shuffled out into the lobby.

"Was that?" Hil asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"So they're coming. And they're coming to our next two concerts and staying backstage the whole time? Well this sucks!" Hil said, kicking the floor.

"Ya think?" I said.

And then the door opened.

**Cliff tastic.**

**Like how I put Lissa in this? I don't know her last name and was too lazy to look. Sue me.**

**~Hayley**


	9. Flock, meet Band

MPOV

The door opened and in strolled Fang, Nudge and Angel.

"Max!" Angel yelled and ran to me, expecting a hug. I just turned to Hil.

"So I wanted to see that new movie The Final Destination. By the way, have you seen Talladega Nights yet?" I asked her.

"I wanted to see TFD, too. And no, I haven't seen Talladega Nights yet. But I've seen Step Brothers. Very funny."

"Yeah, they're with the two same main characters. They're both real funny." I was purposely ignoring Angel and Nudge's 'ahem's'.

Finally, Angel screamed in my head. I held it with my hands and Hil and Kendall came rushing over. I just turned my attention to her.

"What?" I asked, my tone icy.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked, her eyes watering.

Who could stay mad at that face? I softened but still kept my face hard.

"I don't hate you. I just dislike you. And you're – what? – eleven now. Eleven-year-olds don't cry when someone doesn't like them. When someone didn't like me when I was eleven, I would deck 'em." Before I could keep going, Nudge entered.

"Yeah but you're _Max. _You should understand. Angel's been staking out in her room for the past five years. She hasn't come out until now. And the least you could do is be nice to her!" Nudge was on a rampage and nothing could stop her – except my new secret weapon.

I looked to Nai. We nodded at each other and she started her talking.

"Hi. I'm Naomi! Nudge, you and I are like, SOOOOOOO alike! Did you know when E told us that she saw you guys this morning – was it this morning? It seems like years ago – I thought you were Taylor Lautner! I wish. I yelled at her 'cause she didn't get his number for me and I was like 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then she was like "Chill, I didn't see Taylor Lautner. I saw Nudge, Angel and Fang.' And we were all like jaw-droppy and then Hil took her back to Starbuck – against her will, of course – and then we followed and Ken-doll-" by this time, Nudge had stopped talking and I nodded at Kendall. He put his hand over her mouth but you could her still talking underneath it. He pressed it against her tighter. And then he screamed out in pain.

"She _bit _me!" he yelled. Hil, Aaron and I were suppressing our giggles while Kendall attempted to kill Nai.

"So that's Naomi. She's my little motormouth with the lungs that can hold for up to exactly a minute and twenty-three seconds," I said. Nudge looked forlorn.

"So where's Iggy and the Gasman, if I may be so bold to ask," I said.

"They moved in together somewhere where they can blow things up in peace," Fang said.

"That's great for them," I said.

Kendall snuck up behind me. "I am da bomb, so blow me up!" he yelled, making me jump a foot in the air.

"Damn it, Ken-doll," I said.

"Tick, tick BOOM!" he yelled. I just let it go for the time being.

I looked at the Flock's confused faces and explained. "I don't know why but every time someone mentions bombs, BOOM, blow or da he will say that. And then he just snuck up on me 'cause he's a freak," I smiled as I said so.

Kendall rolled his eyes and gave me a hug.

"But you know you love me," he said. I rolled my eyes and felt myself blush. Aaron stepped in from there.

"Hello. I'm Aaron Henderson, E's boyfriend. And you are?" Aaron asked, knowing full well who they were.

"I'm Angel, but you already knew that because Max told you about us. She even told you about the things on her back. Why, I will never know," Angel said. Fang gave me a hard glare but I ignored it. Instead, I noticed that Kendall was still latched on to me.

"Ken-doll get off," I told him.

"Then you better stop looking hot Malibu Barbie," he said. I would've been flattered if he hadn't mentioned Malibu Barbie.

"I _told _you! I've never lived in Malibu! And barbies weren't really my thing."

"That is not what evidence suggests," he said.

"_What _evidence?"

"The evidence of you cutting Nai's Barbie dolls hair," he laughed. I glared at him.

"That was _you? _I blamed my brother, Mikey for that! E!" Nai was mad.

"Oh excuse me! I thought they were _yours, _Ken-doll. I mean barbies…Ken dolls…It just made sense. And plus Hil told me that they were yours," I said in my defense.

"Oops. I forgot to add that he hadn't brought them to the Studio that day," Hil admitted.

"HIL!" I said.

"I'M SORRY!!!"

I kicked Kendall and he let go. I went over to Nai. She was about as tall as I was, if I was far down on my knees. She was a very short girl.

"I'm sorry that Kendall forced me to ruin your lifelong dream of owning barbies with nice haircuts. Go kill him, if you want. I give you permission to use your teeth," I laughed as she spread her teeth into a wide grin that showed just how pearly and white they were.

"Okay, E. How 'bout later? I think Ken still hurts from where I bit his hand," she said.

"Yeah, probably," I said, standing to my full height. We both laughed and then I handed the three remaining Flock members their tickets and backstage passes.

"Well, bye now," I said, hugging the two girls. I shook hands with Fang.

"I missed you, Max," he said.

"Yeah. I did. But I still don't fully trust you. You guys left me, remember? Even after all the stupid shit I said to you, you left." Before I broke down crying – like I always did – I left. Without saying goodbye. I could feel Fang's eyes on my back as I retreated outside. Once I was a block away, I started sprinting to my apartment. Once it was really deserted, I spread my wings. I hadn't stretched them in years but, then again, I haven't seen the Flock in years, either.

I flew all the way to my apartment and ran to my room. I cried on my bed and when my sobs died down, a voice said "So _this _is where you live."

I turned around to see Fang sitting at the edge of my bed, looking down at me.

**Okay, Max time now. I like how the band acts together. They're like a big family**. **Except for Aaron who's a big butt face. (I really don't like him. Maybe I'll kill him off) ;D**

**~Hayley**


	10. Cliffy chapter IMPORTANT cliffy chapter

MPOV

I sat straight up, wiping the remaining tears off my face.

"Why are you here, Fang? Did you follow me?" I asked.

"Max, I'm sorry about leaving you. And about the stuff you said…I'm so sorry we left you. So, so sorry. I didn't know it would hurt you as bad as it did. We left because we had to. Angel said that your Voice was telling you to ditch us anyways. We just decided to make it easier. I'm so, so sorry." That must've been the longest speech Fang had ever made, but I recovered quickly.

"Fang," I said, pausing, "get out." I kicked him as hard as I could, while still half lying down. He slid off the bed, making sure he landed on his feet.

"I'm sorry, Max," he said again. And then he said something I didn't catch.

"Excuse me. What did you say?" I asked.

"I'm…sorry, Max?" he said, giving me a weird look.

"After that!" I said, getting annoyed.

"I didn't…say anything…Max, you're going crazy," he said.

"Shut up. Only my friends – who tell me what they're saying – can tell me to shut up! Now get out before I call security on you!" I yelled, through my almost-there tears.

"What? You don't want to take a few punches at me? Wouldn't it even out the scoreboard a little more?" he suggested.

"I would very much like to punch you right now. But I can't."

"Why? It's fine if you hurt me. I can take a punch. I have been, for my whole, pathetic life. Though it has been more pathetic in the past five years," he tried. I rolled my eyes and punched him in his stomach. He didn't flinch. I swept him onto the floor and kicked him while he was down. Then I punched him one more time. He got up and I continued punching him on the arm – not hard, but hard enough. And then I started sobbing and punching him at the same time. He turned towards me and pulled me closer to him – against my will, of course. I kept punching him, hoping to get away, but my sobs held me closer to him. And then I just gave up and hugged him. My head fit into his shoulder and so I cried into it. He held me tightly. By the time I was finished, his shirt was drenched. I pulled away to look up at him.

Our eyes caught and then we were slowly floating towards each other, until we were an inch apart and getting closer by the second…


	11. Richie

MPOV

Our lips met – if only for a second – before we heard a loud bang come from my den. I poked my head out, carefully and saw a paparazzo pinned underneath my very heavy table and part of my couch. I stepped out, motioning for Fang to wait in my bedroom.

"What are you doing in here, Richie?" I asked. I knew him from other scandals he tried to pull on me. I always got him though – whether I had to threaten him, put him in jail or sue his company.

"Hello, my dear Erid," he said, smiling. He was missing two teeth, his breath reeked and all his teeth were yellow. A regular scumbag.

"Sneaking into my home? Isn't that against the restraining order, Rich? Lemme see your camera. What kind of pictures did you get this time?" I asked, going to grab the camera.

"I just got ya kishing yar precious boy in there. And a few very incriminating things. Now why don't cha be a dawl and help meh up?" he asked.

"I think not. Give me the camera and maybe," I said.

"Well then, _I _think not. Sorry, girly." I was really getting annoyed. I felt Fang putting his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off, my anger growing exponentially.

The first symptom of my anger was my eyes glowing icy blue. No one could see them yet, because my eyes were closed, but I knew that they were.

Second symptom: Flames grew in my hands. Weird bird side-effect thing? I think so. Well, everyone saw this. I opened my eyes and the icy blue-ness shot out in rays – one from each eye.

Third symptom: I want to kill everyone in the room. Wow. I really get homicidal during these little shindigs, don't I?

And fourth symptom? I. Shoot. Fireballs. From. My. Palms. So cool…or so weird?

So, there I was, about to shoot some random innocent person with a fireball (might I add my eyes were still an extreme color of ice blue, my hair was flame-broiled and, somehow, my wings popped out), when I felt Fang's hand on my shoulder. I whirled around and felt myself calm down as I looked into his eyes. They were still the same as they were when we were fourteen, weren't they? Some things never seem to change.

I whirled back to Richie when I deemed myself calm enough.

"Rich. Give me the camera. And remember nothing," I said. The camera floated up to me and Richie fell into a deep sleep.

"Pretty cool, eh?" I turned towards Fang, but he was asleep too. Oh damn. Did I make him forget? He would've forgotten the past twenty minutes. So he would've forgotten kissing me, me sobbing, my anger meltdown.

Oh God. The question was did I _want _him to forget all that?


	12. AN

**So I am completely bored. You know that feeling when you feel like you should be doing something but you're too lazy to get off your ass and do it?**

**Or maybe that's just me.**

**So anyways, I'm taking a break and doing a good story. I'm gonna start writing out full stories instead of chapters every so often. It would be a time saver, but it will take way longer.**

**And, of course there are rules:**

**I won't post the next chapter until I get at least five reviews,**

**Um…I think that's it. That's really a sad excuse for a rulebook, eh? **

**So so so! Go onto Youtube and look up Missed Connections. It'll be by Nick Thune. It is the funniest shit you will ever see. Well prolly. I wouldn't know what you've seen.**

**It's not like I'm a stalker or anything. *The person stalking me looks around***

**In case you wanted to know, Cassie by Flyleaf (acoustic. It's better I think) is possibly the best sad song ever. It's about a girl named Cassie at Columbine.**

**I just had to mention this because I'm listening to it now.**

**But seriously. Look 'em up.**

**HAYLEY**


	13. AN Important

**Okay guys, plz check out the poll on my profile cos I have like fifty bajillion stories goin on at the same time, so help me out by picking out ur favorite story out of them all. Thanks ****!!**

**~Hayley**

**PS I'll starting updating them again 1/3/10 (hahaha, it feels awesome to say tht), so quickly!! Vote! **

**PPS I didn't include Max No More or Meeting Autumn Ride: Meeting Maximum Cullen becos I already have chapters written up but I have to wait for my usual computer to get back (the one tht I write everything on). **

**Keep on keepin' on!**

**~Hayley (for the second time today **** ) **


	14. Grease

**Two words: I'm back!**

MPOV

First off, I had to drop Richie off at his magazine place (you know, where the other scumbags work). I did so and then went back to my penthouse, where Fang was still asleep.

Was I going to wake him up? Or just bring him back to Nudge and Angel?

I didn't really have enough time to think about it because, at that moment, Kendall, Hil, Nai, and the two girls came in.

"Max! Is Fang here? He came to calm you down but he hasn't come back. Oh my God! Why is he asleep? He's so lazy sometimes!" Nudge said. She was interrupted by Angel, who put her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Um, Fang came and then Richie took a picture of us. Then I caught him and then made him forget and took his camera," I explained. I looked around at the group who was helping to right the book shelf and the rest of the furniture. "Hey, where's Aaron?"

Kendall and Hil shared a sympathetic look. Nai just avoided my eye contact.

"Well. I don't know how to explain this, but…he told us to tell you that he wants another person in the band. You should come down to the studio tomorrow. You know, rest up. I'll stay over, and so will Hil," Kendall said.

"I can't because my mom would yell at me," Nai said.

"What about us, Max? Can we stay here? I mean, because we don't have anywhere to sleep. Last night we slept in a little rundown hotel, and it was nasty," Angel asked.

"Sure, I guess. Fang can, too. How about some popcorn, guys?" I suggested. They all smiled, except for Nai.

"I have to leave and eat dinner, but I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said. Everyone hugged her and then she left.

I let Nudge, Hil, and Angel pick out a movie, while Kendall and I moved Fang onto my bed. I tucked him in, and when Kendall left, I kissed Fang on the forehead. I pushed back his hair and wondered if this was known as cheating. I mean, I had kissed Fang, but it didn't mean anything, right?

**I was going to end it there, but then I thought that that would be mean, so I continued!**

"E!" Hil called at the same time Nudge called "Max!"

"I'm coming!" I replied, as I walked into the living room. I could hear Kendall and Angel trying to work out popcorn issues, while Hil and Nudge were trying to figure out how to play movies.

"E, it's not working! We put in the DVD, but every time we push play on the remote, it says that we need to 'insert movie.' But we did!" Hil complained.

"Move for a second," I said and pushed the play button on the TV. "The play button on the remote is for tapes." Yes, I have a semi-old television. One part of the bottom of the TV is for tapes, while the other side is for DVDs. Both sides have volume buttons, play buttons, stop buttons, and pause buttons.

"What movie are we watching?" Kendall asked, walking in from the kitchen with one hand holding the popcorn bowl, and one hand holding Angel's hand. I should've known that they would be good friends. Big brother, little sister. You get it.

"Grease. The one with Johnny Travolta. He was so hawt back then. Him and Sandy made the cutest couple, don't you think?" Nudge rambled. I absolutely loved the movie Grease. It was one of my all-time favorites. Definitely. In fact, I was discovered when I sang 'Hopelessly Devoted to You' at a bar on karaoke night.

"I thought Rizzo was really cool, though. So misunderstood, yet she keeps going," I commented.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised that you would think that, E. You're almost exactly like her," he said. I playfully slapped him on the arm.

The movie started and I made Kendall go turn off the lights because the glare coming from them was blinding.

I skipped over the first scene because it was too lovey-dovey for me. I skipped to the first scene where Kenickie, Sonny, Doody, and Putzie were talking to Danny. I figured that Kendall was a lot like Putzie, while Iggy was Sonny, Gazzy was Doody, Aaron was Danny, and Fang was Kenickie. I was a lot like Rizzo, Nudge was like Jan (except no over-compulsive eating), Hil was Sandy (only not dating Danny), Nai was like Frenchy, and Angel was like Patty Simcox.

"I have to make a phone call," Nudge said, sending Angel a knowing look. Angel nodded and Nudge went onto my balcony.

The movie was over before we knew it. Angel had fallen asleep on Kendall's shoulder, who was asleep also.

I picked up Angel and moved her to my bed, and Nudge made her way to my bed also. There wasn't enough room for the two of them and Fang, so I moved Fang to the couch in the corner of my room. When I went back outside, Kendall and Hil were sprawled out across my two couches so I stole a few of their pillows, a blanket, and fell asleep on the floor.

**Who is the new girl that Aaron wants in the band? Why are Kendall, Hil, and Nai a bit secretive about it? Why am I listening to Mamma Mia music while writing about Grease? **

**I have no idea. I'll change it. **

**Better. Also, fun fact time! I named my dog Danny after Danny Zuko. My dog's name is Danny Zuko Brooklyn [insert my last name here]. My family loves Grease so much that we named our dog after Danny. I wanted his name to be Putzie, but apparently I'm the only one who likes him and his humor. Oh well.**

**R&R plz and if you want me to update this story next, go vote on the poll!**

**~Hayley **


	15. AN read it right now please

Hey guys! Check out my poll! It's an Adventure Poll meaning you get to go on an adventure without leaving the comfort of your room! There will be random different choices but I'll continue the story using the most picked one. Go and vote right now!

Thanks guys! :) Have a nice life!

~Hayley


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you guys so much for viewing my stories! I've never had so many views in my entire life! 1.37K is a helluva lot, don't you think?

I'd just like to thank everyone that viewed my stories and encourage you guys to check out my poll on my profile. Go vote now :) please? Hahaha

~Hayley

PS leave me a review if you want me to read one of your stories and give you a critique :) I love critiques


	17. Oh my God! Am I updating? I think I am!

**Hey guys! I'm back after, like, a bajillion years. **

**Yep. It's been a while.**

**So anyways, I actually had other chapters written for this story, but they made no sense when I compared them to the chapter I posted (I'm so weird). It was like two completely different stories…Ik weird!**

**Anyways, here's what you all wanted! A new chapter! (I felt bad so I wrote over 3,000 words. You like?) :)**

MPOV

The next morning I woke up with a crick in my neck and a broken back.

Okay, yes. That might've been_ quite_ an over exaggeration. In reality, my back hurt and my neck hurt. The wood floor really doesn't do much for your spinal cord.

"Gooood morning, sunshine!" Kendall said as I smelled bacon. I followed my nose to the kitchen where Hil and Kendall were making a four-course breakfast for me, Fang, Nudge, Angel and themselves. I sniffed in the scent of pancakes, bacon, waffles and whatever else they were making. It overwhelmed my senses – but in the best way possible.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. I had forgotten that every time they sleep over they insist on getting up early and making breakfast. "The food smells delicious!" I yawned and stretched.

"Why thank you, E," Hil said. "Or, wait. Is it Max now?" I shrugged. I really didn't care either way.

In some ways, I was more Max-like. For example, whenever I flew; whenever I led something; whenever I talked to the Voice; whenever I kissed Fang; whenever I played family with the flock. Really, I was Max whenever something that doesn't happen to normal people happened. In other ways, I was Erid. Like whenever I had a chocolate chip cookie; whenever I sang; whenever I kissed Aaron; whenever I had deep conversations with Hil; whenever Kendall protected me like a little sister; whenever I took care of Nai.

Nudge came out of my bedroom, sleepily as she always was when she woke up. She followed her nose with her eyes closed to the kitchen. She finally opened her eyes and stared in wonder. I could see her amazement and loved it. She was the sweetest kid.

"Breakfast! Ehmagawd! There's actual breakfast! On an actual table! With actual food instead of-"

"Instead of what, Nudge?" Fang asked, walking out of my bedroom as well. Nudge looked at him and kept her mouth shut for once. He just grinned in that Fang-like way that always made me smile. Hil elbowed me as she flipped a pancake. She gave me a knowing look and I blushed fiercely.

"Well, since other people are up too, I'm gonna go brush my teeth," I said, heading to my bathroom. I decided not to take a shower right then because all the food would be gone before I got out again. I just brushed my teeth quickly and then rushed back to my table. "Do you guys need help setting the table with food or whatever?" I asked as Kendall and Hil were attempting to pile five plates on one arm each. They looked at each other and then at me, nodded and smiled. I laughed lightly and took a few plates from Kendall.

"Wait, why do you guys make breakfast?" Nudge asked. "I mean, it certainly smells and looks good, but this is Max's house. Shouldn't she be cooking or something? I mean, 'cause if it were me, I'd cook. But I know that Max is a bad cook, so why not go out to eat or something. I mean, I'm just really confused, I guess. You know?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment and then Hil, Kendall and I burst into laughter together.

"I don't know," Hil said, recovering from our gigglefest. "E's never been able to cook, so we thought it'd be nice to cook for her whenever we were here. We've been doing it since, like, the first we slept over I think. Right, E?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I think so. You guys are the greatest," I said, laughing still. If they hadn't been there to cook for me all those times, I'd probably be going hungry. Whenever the whole band comes over just to hang out, they always eat all my food. One day, I'd get them back for it, though. I'd show up at one of their houses at 2 AM and eat all _their _food. That would show them.

Right?

"Anyways, bon appetite!" Kendall said, gesturing to our plates. One was stacked with pancakes that was taller than me. The one next to it had, _easily _forty waffles on it. The syrup bowl was humongous. There was fruit salad made with fresh fruit and sprinkled with powdered sugar. There were cereals of every kind.

I hugged Hil before I dug in. I put eight pancakes, four waffles and ten bacon strips on my plates. Yes, plate_s_. You didn't think I could fit all that of _one _plate, did you? Fang one-upped me by getting ten pancakes, seven waffles and twenty bacon strips. How we could eat all of this and _not _die of heart failure was beyond me.

"Where's Angel?" I asked halfway through our pigsty of a breakfast. Fang looked up at me, half a pancake sticking out of his mouth, and shrugged. I looked to Hil and Kendall, to check if she had snuck out early. They shrugged as well.

All eyes turned to Nudge, who was shoveling food into her mouth like it was going out of style. She spit it out of her mouth and looked at us all, guiltily.

"Well, um," she started. "Angel went to go get Iggy and Gazzy 'cause we called them last night and told them we had found you and all and they were all 'AHH! Oh my god! We have to go see her! We miss her!' and all that jazz. So Angel and I got plane tickets for them from wherever they were – which reminds me, where have they been living for the past five years? I'm still confused. Anyways, now Angel is picking them up from the airport because they couldn't fly here for some reason or another. Either it would take too long or they burnt their wings a little… Something like that. Or maybe… I don't know."

For once, we were glad that Nudge couldn't shut up. She fizzled herself out towards the end. Once she finished, she took a humongous breath in. "And yeah…Angel's at LaGuardia," Nudge finished off. Fang and I exchanged a look which we then shared with Kendall and Hil.

"Well, I suppose she's alright there," Fang said as the rest of us agreed, digging into our food again. Nudge sat there, dumbstruck.

"You aren't going to go after her and tell her never to do it again? What if an Eraser finds her?" Nudge asked. Fang and I exchanged another look.

"There aren't any Erasers," I said. "We destroyed Itex, remember?" Nudge stayed quiet for a moment, completely uncharacteristic of Nudge. "Oh God, there's something you're not telling us, isn't there?"

"I mean…I don't know," Nudge said, avoiding the subject altogether.

"She's not telling us something," Hil said as if she had been part of the flock her entire life.

"Definitely," Kendall added in the same tone.

"What's up, Nudgers?" I asked her. She shrugged, looking away from all of us.

"Nudge, I swear to God…" Fang threatened. "I'll throw you out that window if you don't tell us why Angel is in trouble." Although that sounded pretty horrible to a human, it wasn't much of a punishment to us birdkids who could – get this – _fly!_ I know. Shocker.

"Well, it's just that this one time last night – you know when Angel and I were looking for a bathroom because our motel didn't have one? – we walked past the Institute and we saw these guys come out of the secret door. They were really sketch-tastic and it was, like, extreme scary. So, anyways, Angel and I just ran away. But Angel's with Iggy and Gazzy now. They can, like, protect her and stuff. Plus, she doesn't really need much protection anymore, I'd say," Nudge admitted. "But anyways, are we going to go looking for her or, like, what? Because I'm confused."

I got up immediately. "Hill, Kendall, stay here. Could you please store these delightful treats somewhere to keep them safe? Fang, Nudge and I are going on a rescue mission," I said, grabbing my jacket. I reached for the doorknob but a knock at the door stopped me in my tracks. I looked back at the other four – Fang just getting his jacket on, Nudge sitting guiltily at the table, Hil and Kendall cleaning up. I looked through the peephole.

"Oh my God," I said, opening the door. A tall, lanky pale boy with a blonde thirteen-year-old boy. They were followed by a bouncy blonde eleven-year-old. "Iggy! Gazzy!" I greeted, hugging the boys. Gazzy hugged me first and then Iggy hugged me. He picked me up, whirled me around once and laughed.

"Well, hey Erid Maximum," he said. "Nice name, by the way. Very original." We laughed and then Fang and I turned on Angel.

"Nudge told us, Ange," I said.

"How could you do this to us? Leave without telling anyone?" Fang interjected. Iggy made a comment about 'parents,' but I ignored him.

"I told Nudge though," Angel replied quickly.

"Nudge doesn't count. You have to tell someone older, sweetie," I said.

"Angel, someone could've taken you," Fang said.

Angel gave us a defying look. "No they couldn't have. I would've just told them to put me down and they would have," she said with attitude.

I sneered in disgust. "Not if they're robots," I told her. She looked at me, speechless. She opened her mouth to complain but had nothing to say. Fang gently tapped my hand, letting me know I had her cornered.

"Fine," Angel said. "I give up. I'm sorry. Next time I'll tell someone."

"No, there _will _be no next time. You're grounded," I ordered. She looked up at me, shocked. "Three weeks. You got it?" Angel narrowed her eyes and turned her head to the side – her signature mind control position. "And if you even _try _brain washing me, it'll be longer." Angel sighed in defeat and stomped off. "Take a plate to eat!" I called after her. She grabbed some pancakes and a fruit salad.

I turned back to everyone else. "Sorry guys, but it had to be done," I said. "And Nudge. You're an accomplice to murder. One week." Nudge groaned dramatically. She grabbed her plate of food and headed into my room with Angel.

My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hullo?" I asked.

"Max, you have to be at the studio in ten minutes, okay?" Ella's tinny voice said on the other line. She sounded a little worried, which was not uncommon for my half-sister. The only thing weird about her was that she didn't seem to be rushing me.

"El, what's wrong?" I asked.

There was a pause on her line. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Uh…you have to be here in nine minutes and forty-nine seconds. Time is ticking, Max. We have to shoot your music video!" With that she hung up. I hung up my iPhone and got my jacket on.

"Guys, Kendall, Hil and I have to be at the studio in ten minutes. Could you put away all the stuff? The fridge is empty," I said with a pointed look at my two bandmates who fist-bumped wordlessly. "C'mon guys." I quickly hugged Nudge goodbye and tapped fists with Fang. I headed out the door with Hil and Kendall.

"So Max. You and Fang, eh?" Hil asked, a laugh caught in her voice. Kendall snickered.

I looked at the duo, horrified. "I'm dating Aaron!" I replied. "I wouldn't ever cheat on him with Fang." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I knew I was being a hypocrite. I _had _kissed Fang. I _had _thought about him that way. And 'd be lying if I didn't say I had fantasized about kissing him while I kissed Aaron.

Hillary shot me a knowing look as we stepped onto the streets of New York City. It was only 10 AM and yet the streets were bustling. A business woman with her Starbucks coffee bumped into me and gave me a nasty look.

"Watch where you're going, kid," she said. As she walked away, she buried her face into her Blackberry. She ran into two other people, telling them each the same thing as she had told me. I snickered when one of the other people flipped her off.

"Onwards, E!" Kendall said, throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed in delight as Kendall galloped down the street to our studio. Hil walked behind us, texting with Naomi. People gave us weird looks as we passed, but I was too happy for them to faze me. My flock was back, I was having fun with my bandmates and I was an international singer. How could life get better?

We stepped into the studio to find Ella waiting for us with her foot tapping. "Great job, guys," she said. "You made it here with fifty-three seconds to spare."

"Where's Aaron?" I asked, hoping to start off the day by kissing him. Ella pointed to his dressing room.

"He said he wanted a moment alone," Ella explained. "But I'm sure he'll make an exception for his girlfriend." I grinned and walked over to his dressing room. His door was painted with flames and his name was written in coal.

I pushed the door open to find him sitting on his couch.

With another girl.

Straddling him.

"AARON!" I shrieked loudly. Their lips broke apart and Kendall, Ella and Hil rushed inside to see. "What the flip, Aaron?"

"Uh, E, this isn't what it looks like," he said. I stomped towards him, pulled the redhead (yes, _redhead) _off of him, pushing her to the floor. I ignored her completely and punched Aaron in the face. He squealed like a little girl and held his bloody nose.

"Get out," I told him. "Get the hell out of my sight."

He sneered. "I don't have to go anywhere. This is _my _dressing room," he said, helping his sexpod up off the floor. "You get out."

I turned on my heel. "Have fun with your bimbo, Aaron," I said. "We're through."

"Good," he said.

"Good," I said, delivering a sidekick to his wall. A hole formed around my foot and Aaron squealed again.

"You're paying for that," he exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked. "It's _your _room. It's _my _building. You owe _me_ for that little hole."

He sat there, flabbergasted and my logic (which was completely wrong). "Well, fine. Goodbye bitch," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him, screamed and then stomped out of the room.

And right into my own dressing room across the hall. I collapsed on my couch with sobs. Hil, Kendall and Ella came in to cheer me up, but Hil shooed the other two away. She sat quietly next to me, petting my back and hair. She softly whispered to me. Whatever she was whispering about was unknown, but it was comforting to hear another voice, especially Hillary's.

I looked up Hillary with her white-blonde hair falling around her shoulders elegantly. Her brown eyes looked to a far off place and her cherry lips moved with soundless words. Her pink cheeks held a solemnity about them – even though she had her freckles, which seemed to make everything better. She smiled just a tad and looked at me, finishing an unheard sentence.

"Hil, am I terribly ugly?" I asked, my voice cracking towards the end of the sentence.

"E," Hillary said, sadness evident in her voice. "You're beautiful. Aaron doesn't know what he's missing." She smiled. I grimaced at her and she took a photo off the wall.

The photo showed me and Aaron kissing each other. It made me want to break into another round of sobs, but Hil did something totally unexpected with it instead. She took it out of its frame and tore it into two.

"Hil, no! That's mine!" I said as she tore it again.

"E, this is for your own good," she said. "No reminders." She took another picture off the wall and tore it up the same way.

"B-but I have to go work with him now," I told her delicately. Hil stopped mid-tear.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Yeah, that's going to be a problem." She kept tearing along. "But, anyways; I'm going to keep ripping these pictures up until you rip at least one up." I gasped. Oh, God. I had broken up with him less than fifteen minutes ago and now she wanted me to get rid of him altogether?

"Hil, that's not going to happen," I told her seriously.

Hil looked thoughtful for a second. "Fine," she said, malice in her voice. "But if you don't, Mr. Teddums is next on the list of ripping."

I gasped. Not Mr. Teddums! Aaron had won Mr. Teddums for me at a fair once when we were touring. "Please, no," I said. "What has Mr. Teddums ever done to you?"

"Nothing," Hil agreed. "But think about what he'll do to you. He'll make you feel guilty about breaking up with the devil himself and then you'll get back together with him and then I'll die of embarrassment because my best friend is dating a little girl." She smiled at her wit and I cracked a smile thinking about Aaron's screams.

"Fine," I said. "But only _on _picture." I picked one gingerly off the wall. The camera had caught Aaron and me kissing on our first date. I took it gently out of its frame and then lightly tore the top. I looked to Hil and she encouraged me onwards. I tore it more and it came apart in my hands. I suddenly felt a weight lift off of my shoulders and I took another picture off the wall. I took it out of its frame and tore it up maniacally. I laughed and took another out of its frame.

"E! That's enough. We have to get ready for the shoot," Hil said, her voice of reason reaching my ears. I stopped, breathing heavily. Hil was right. I had to stop. I was about to go insane.

"Okay, let's go," I said as Hil opened my door.

**How'd you guys like it? It's been awhile so my writing style has changed quite a bit.**

**Let's see how many reviews we can get! I'm aiming for seventy, please!**

**Also, PM me if you have any questions. :)**

**~Hayley**


	18. Adoption

**Your reviews have been answered, people!**

MPOV

As I stepped out into the main room, Aaron was tongue kissing the slore (slut-whore) again. I tried to hold back my word vomit, but it came out anyways.

"You flipping good-for-nothing son of a bitch! Get the hell out of my studio! You're fired and I never want to see your face around here again!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me as my face turned a scarlet red. I wasn't used to everyone seeing me angry like that.

Aaron looked at me with a bored expression. "Whatever," he said, heading back into his dressing room. The slore headed outside to wait for him on the sidewalk. Kendall gave me a bear hug and Naomi joined him. Soon enough, Ella and Hil had joined those two.

"E sandwich!" Hil squealed, giggling. I laughed along with them, glad that Aaron was out of my life. As he left the dressing room with all of his possessions, I gave him the dirtiest look that I could muster.

Two weeks later

After a fruitless attempt to find a new guitarist, I was completely ready to give up. Kendall, Naomi, Hil and I sat behind a large desk while we waited for Ella to tell the contestants outside that they could go home. I groaned in frustration, hitting my head on the table.

"Ugh! So many people in New York City and we can't find _one __**decent**_ guitarist?" I asked to no one in particular. Ella came back inside, looking weary.

"Well, they're all gone," she said. "And you're positive you won't let him back-"

"No!" Hil and I said at the same time. Ella shrugged and joined us at our table.

"Do you guys have any friends?" she asked. "That can, you know, rock out on the guitar perhaps." Nai giggled and Hil and I laughed bitterly.

Kendall raised his hand.

"I don't know why I didn't think of him before," he said half to himself, half to us. "He's a great guitar player. Been playing since he was five." Hil gave him a questioning look, so Kendall rolled his eyes. "My friend Ander!"

"Oh God, not another A hunk," I said, thinking of Aaron.

"No, he's not like that. Plus, I think he already has a girlfriend," Kendall said.

Hil put her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, E," she agreed. "He's so sweet and he's an awesome guitar player."

I shrugged. "Why the hell not? Bring him in," I said. Kendall and Hil high-fived and Kendall began dialing on his Smart Phone.

"Max, what is the flock doing?" Ella asked in a whisper.

I shrugged. "Same old, same old. They're finding jobs, making friends. Nudge is at NYU because she lied about her age. Angel and Gazzy are going to school. Iggy's trying to get a job as a detective or a cop. Fang is…" And then it hit me. I had no idea what Fang was doing. He had been trying to get a job as a waiter in a restaurant, but somehow it didn't seem to fit him. "Fang is settling in." Ella's smile formed across her golden cheeks.

"That's great that they're all fitting in," she said. "My friend asked me if I had any artist friends around because she wants some nice artwork in her house. I told her I didn't. I just had to check with you."

"Hey, E! Ander is going to come tomorrow. He's spending a weekend in Vermont snowboarding, so he'll be back as soon as he can," Kendall said.

"Great!" I said, truly happy for the first time since I saw Aaron kiss the slore. "Hey guys, do you want to have a band dinner tonight? My treat. Tutto Bene in the West Village." Everyone gasped and went to get their jackets. Ella stayed behind, pretending to shuffle papers.

"You're invited too, Ells," I told her. "You're only the biggest part of the band. If you hadn't gotten us that gig at your friend's party, 'GERONIMO!' wouldn't exist." **(AN: GERONIMO! Is the name of their band. Sorry, I'm ad a band names) **

"Well, okay," Ella said, hugging me. "But don't tell Mom."

"Tell Mom what?" I asked, pulling away from her hug. "Is there something I should know about?"

Ella blushed a radiant red. "Well, I was going to invite my…you know…_boyfriend._" I squealed in excitement.

"You have a _boyfriend?_" I asked with overprotective mother qualities. "What's his name? How do you know him? How far have you two gone?"

"Jeez, Max. Chill with the questions! You know him already," Ella said, throwing me a line.

Only one picture came to mind. "_Kendall?"_ I asked in bewilderment.

Ella made a face. "Ugh, no! It's Iggy," she said shyly. A blank stare came across my face. Ella and _Iggy? _No. Ella was too…_pure _for Iggy's taste.

Wasn't she?

"How far have you two gone already?" I asked immediately. Ella backed off.

"He only asked me out yesterday. Tonight we were going to go out together, but I think it would be a good idea to go with you," she said. "You know, just so it's not weird if we don't get along."

I smiled. "That's great Ella," I said in genuine honesty. "Now, come on! Go get your jacket, call Iggy up. Whatever you need to do. We're on the road in five minutes." Ella rushed out of the bare room, cell phone in hand, jacket only halfway on.

I looked around the bare room with a sigh before I left.

**Okay, this story isn't really going anywhere. Therefore…it is up for adoption for whoever wants to take it! PM or review me and I'll give you all my rough copies or whatever. **

**And, if you haven't already, go vote on my poll (it's new)**

**And, if you haven't already and you like the Hunger Games (Hell, even if you don't), go check out my other story 'May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor' (you can still sponsor people)**

**~Hayley**


	19. This is the last time, I swear

**THIS IS MUY, MUY IMPORTANTE!**

**THIS STORY IS GOING UP FOR ADOPTION!**

**PM OR REVIEW ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT!**

**There's only one requirement: You have to have one finished story on FF**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR STAYING LOYAL!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**REMEMBER, IT'S UP FOR ADOPTION!**

**SO REVIEW! LIKE NOW!**

**~Hayley**


End file.
